


Flash Missing

by ihavelovedthestarstoofondly99



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-05 23:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihavelovedthestarstoofondly99/pseuds/ihavelovedthestarstoofondly99
Summary: "But here they were, and Iris was suddenly filled with the realization, deep in the pit of her stomach, that the man she loved was gone."Iris writes the "Flash Missing" newspaper article.





	Flash Missing

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is really short and barely worth posting on this site, but I decided to do it anyway. This can also be found on my tumblr, @ ihavelovedthestarstoofondly99

Iris had known for years that this day would come. She remembered the first time she’d seen that newspaper article, when Eddie had shown it to her, though at the time she’d been more focused on her name on the byline. She remembered staring at that newspaper after defeating Savitar and rejoicing when it once again showed her name on the byline. When Barry was trapped in the speedforce, Iris would often sneak into the time vault, just to stare at that newspaper, comforted by the fact that it remained the same, that she would still become Iris West-Allen, that there would still be a Flash to disappear in 2024. And she remembered the moment Barry and Nora had told her he never came back.

Until that moment, Iris hadn’t thought too much about the actual article itself. While the words “Flash Missing” were certainly alarming, Iris had lost Barry before and he always came back. Iris didn’t think - or didn’t want to believe - that this time would be any different. Yet here they were.

Iris had thought that maybe knowing in advance would make it easier when the day finally came, but as she sat there, alone, she knew that nothing could have prepared her for this moment. All that knowing in advance had seemed to do was fill Iris with dread for weeks, months, even years. And somehow, Iris had always believed that they would manage to change things, the way they had when she was supposed to be killed by Savitar. But here they were, and Iris was suddenly filled with the realization, deep in the pit of her stomach, that the man she loved was gone.

Iris was in her childhood bedroom. She didn’t think she could spend tonight alone in the home that she’d shared with Barry. Iris didn’t know when she’d be able to go home again. Beside her, Nora was asleep in a Pack & Play that she was too big for, but it was all Iris could bring to her dad’s. Nora had finally fallen asleep, after spending an hour asking for her daddy. She had always been a daddy’s girl. Iris watched her daughter. She was still so small, how could iris raise her alone? Barry had always called Iris fearless, but right now she was terrified. She couldn’t do this alone. Not only was Barry everything to Nora, but Iris had leaned on him more than she had known. He was her support, her partner in parenting and everything else. Central City needed The Flash, but Iris needed her husband.

Tomorrow loomed in front of her, filled with challenges she could never have anticipated. Tomorrow, for the first time, Iris would have to face the world without her best friend by her side. Tomorrow, she would have to come up with something to tell her daughter when she asked “Where’s Daddy?” Tomorrow, she would have to come up with a good excuse to tell Barry’s boss, and other concerned individuals. Tomorrow, Iris would do all of this and more with out the love and support of the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. But for now, Iris stared blankly at her computer and typed the words she’d been dreading for 10 years: “Flash Missing Vanishes in Crisis.”


End file.
